First Kiss
by psicopsicose
Summary: Lara e Sam sempre foram melhores amigas, sempre juntas para o que der e vier. Mas será isso apenas amizade?


Levantou-se da cadeira e levou sua mão até a lente da câmera de Sam, tentando tapar a visão da máquina. "Sam, eu estou tentando trabalhar!" disse, não contendo um sorriso no rosto.

Normalmente, Lara não se irritava com Sam por filmá-la, sabia que a garota adorava filmar e vivia com sua câmera em mãos, sempre filmando alguém. Mas ela não conseguia terminar seu trabalho, e isso a incomodava um pouco.

A garota de cabelos curtos virou a câmera para si mesma, antes de falar entre risadas. "Ela nem sempre é chata assim." e logo voltou o foco para a "atração principal", Lara. "Sam, eu vou contar até 3, se você não largar essa câmera..." A contagem começou. Croft começou a se aproximar da menor, ameaçando pegar a câmera. Sam dava passos para trás, a fim de se afastar da maior que tentava roubar sua preciosa câmera, não queria passar o resto do dia sem ela, afinal, o que faria naquela viajem senão filmar tudo e todos? "Ah, vamos Lara, a câmera adora você!" Ela dizia rindo, indo para o lado, tentando escapar das mãos da outra, mas logo o espaço foi ficando curto, e Sam bateu com a parte de trás dos joelhos na cama, caindo em cima da mesma. Perfect timing para Lara, que pegou a máquina da outra. Sam tentou resistir, esticando os braços, recusando a deixar sua câmera nas mãos de Lara, mas foi em vão.

Lara virou a câmera para a menor, que estava agora sentada no colchão da cama, fingindo uma cara de tristeza. "Como se sente estando do outro lado, huh?" Croft perguntou sorrindo, divertindo-se de estar finalmente no controle da situação e aliviada por finalmente não ter a lente de uma câmera a encarando toda a hora. "Não é meu lado preferido, devo dizer." Sam respondeu. "Vamos Lara, me entrega a câmera!" Ela pediu, e em alguns segundos estava quase suplicando, mas Lara não desistiria tão fácil, agora que as coisas estavam ficando divertidas.

Sam, por sua vez, estava disposta a recuperar sua preciosa filmadora. Levandou-se da cama em um pulo, agarrando a máquina, tentando tirá-la das mãos da outra. Mas Croft não a deixaria ganhar tão fácil. Em um movimento rápido, Lara colocou um pé atrás de Sam, fazendo-a cair sobre a cama. A asiática, assustada com o acontecimento repentino, agarrou-se na blusa da maior, sem pensar, fazendo-a cair sobre si na cama. A câmera escorregou da mão de Lara, caindo no chão e, um estrondo.

Lara olhava para a máquina caída, que por sorte parecia não ter sido danificada, e voltava seu olhar para Sam. "M-me desculpe, eu..." Tentava se explicar, mas foi cortada pela morena. "Você vai pagar." Sam disse, com semblante sério, nunca visto antes por Croft. Mas logo a outra abriu um sorriso, demonstrando que não estava realmente brava. Mas ainda queria vingança. Trocou de posição com Lara, ficando por cima da mesma, e começou a fazer cosquinhas nela. Sabia exatamente em que pontos ela era sensível. Pescoço, barriga, pés. Em segundos, Croft se debatia na cama, pedindo para a outra parar com o "castigo".

Samantha parou, continuou na mesma posição em que estava, sentada na cintura de Lara.

Ambas suavam e estavam vermelhas devido a brincadeira. As risadas foram parando, e gargalhadas passaram a ser sinceros sorrisos. Samantha fitava a outra. O modo como seu cabelo caia no rosto, o avermelhado de suas bochechas e até mesmo o modo como seu peito subia e descia em busca de ar. Ela era, sem dúvidas, linda. Sam parou de sorrir, e por um momento encontrou-se fora de si. Seguindo seu instinto, inclinou-se para a frente, ambas tão perto que sentiam a respiração uma da outra. Antes que Lara pudesse falar algo, Sam quebrou o pequeno espaço entre elas, roubando um beijo da outra. Foi um beijo suave, delicado, assim como ela havia imaginado, os lábios de Croft tocavam os seus com tamanha suavidade que nunca sentira nem em seus mais prazerosos sonhos. Separaram os lábios, mas continuaram na mesma proximidade em que estavam.

Lara ainda absorvia o que acontecia. Um beijo? Ela acabava de beijar sua melhor amiga. Sentia-se estranhamente feliz. Sorriu. Levou sua mão até o rosto da menor, acariciando-o com o polegar. Sam sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e seu rosto corar mais ainda. Como podia um ato tão singelo causar isso? Não sabia, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: Tudo o que vinha de Lara Croft, até o mais insignificante ato, mexia com ela. E dessa vez, quem iniciou o beijo foi Lara, envolvendo a menor em seus braços, beijando-a com paixão, ainda que delicadamente. As línguas se envolviam e se encaixavam perfeitamente. O beijo, que durou minutos, pareceu durar apenas alguns poucos segundos para ambas. Ao se separarem, não foram necessárias palavras, ambas sabiam o que sentiam.

Samantha então deitou sobre a outra, colocando sua cabeça no peito da mesma, ouvindo e sentindo a batida de seu coração. E pensou no quão estava feliz por tê-la por perto.


End file.
